


It's Over

by omgdatphantho



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Mentions of Rape, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: Phil’s boyfriend is abusive. With Dan’s help, he’s able to break free.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt I got sent on Tumblr.
> 
> A/N: This is a fictional story and should be viewed as such.

It wasn’t always like this. Phil use to be the life of the party. Not that he liked to be the center of attention. He was perfectly content to sit back and watch everyone. Though people would always tell him how much he contributed to the overall feel of a party. They would comment on how his presence would brighten up an entire room.

Now, everything is different. Phil doesn’t go to parties very much anymore. He actually doesn’t go out very much anymore.

He leaves the house to go to work at the little coffee shop down the street. It’s a tiny place with pale yellow walls and mismatched furniture. The mugs are oversized and light music plays from hidden speakers. It use to be Phil’s favorite place in the world. It now makes Phil sad. It’s where he met Isaac.

Isaac’s house is the other place Phil goes. It’s a one bedroom flat almost on the other side of London. White paint is chipping off its’ walls and it reeks of alcohol. The flat use to make Phil feel safe. Now it makes him feel sad and empty.

The only place Phil feels safe anymore is his flat. Specifically when he’s in his room. When he’s in his room, it’s like he’s in a whole other world. He can shut the door and shut out all the bad things that happen to him.

Phil likes to lay on his bed and stare at the ceiling. Only then does he allow himself to wander back to the ‘sunnier days’ as he calls them. They’re the days before things got bad. They were the days before bruises littered his skin and he stopped smiling.

It was on a sunny day over a year ago that his life changed. Phil was wiping down the back counter when the bell over the door sounded. A man roughly Phil’s age and height walked inside. He had dark shades, a blue polo, and a pair of dark jeans on.

The man removed his sunglasses, ran his hand through his sandy blonde hair, and set his glasses on top of his head. He flashed Phil an award winning smile. Phil almost missed it because he was too busy staring into the man’s sparking green eyes.

Phil took the man’s order and attempted not to show how flustered he had become. That plan went out the window when, with a shaking hand, Phil dumped the man’s drink all over the counter. Phil squeaked out an apology and quickly reached out his hand to grab a towel. This lead to Phil knocking over decoration sitting near him.

The man laughed. It wasn’t a malicious laugh. It was a belly laugh that sounded like gentle music to Phil’s ears. Phil could feel how red his face had become. He kept apologizing over and over again. The man assured him that he was fine. He would have done the same thing if Phil had come to his work. Phil could feel the blush on his cheeks spreading all the way to his ears.

The man gave his number to Phil with a wink before he left the shop. Phil remembers how his heart fluttered looking over the numbers. He remembers how his heart pounded when he sent his first message.

They had been talking for about a week when the man, who Phil learned is named Isaac, asked him on a date. Phil immediately said yes. He forced Dan to help him get ready for hours. The date was perfect. A dinner in a quiet restaurant followed by a walk around a park while they held hands.

Isaac kissed him at the end of the second date. It was quick and Isaac was blushing when he pulled back. Phil remembers how soft and warm Isaac’s lips were against his own. Phil smiled widely before pulling Isaac back in for a more proper kiss.

It was at the end of the third date that Isaac asked Phil to be his boyfriend. He calmly agreed. When he got home, Phil spent an hour jumping up and down while singing about how he got a boyfriend.

Phil’s happiness with the relationship began to falter two months in. They were at Isaac’s flat and they were drinking. Phil made a comment about not wanting to watch something. Isaac responding with yelling at him and slamming his glass on the table. Phil didn’t know what to think. At the time, he wrote it off to Isaac being intoxicated. Present Phil always curses past Phil’s naivety when he comes to this part of the story.

Isaac apologized for his outburst. He blamed it on recent stress with work and too much to drink. Phil shrugged it off and they went back to being a happy couple.

The next incident was a few weeks later. They got into a disagreement and Isaac threw a plate at the wall. Phil stood in shock at he looked at the shards twinkling from the floor. Isaac looked to be in shock as well. He broke down and explained to Phil that he had an anger problem. He said that he’s never done something like that before and promised that he would never hurt Phil. Phil comforted him and whispered loving words into his ear.

Incidents like that kept happening in more frequent intervals. They had been together nearly six months when Isaac bruised Phil for the first time. It was his arm, near his shoulder. Isaac apologized profusely and pledged to Phil that it wouldn’t happen again. Phil didn’t know what to think so he just accepted Isaac’s apology and moved on. Present Phil wishes past Phil would have done something about it back then because Isaac lied.

Isaac lied about never wanting to hurt Phil. He turned the once blemish free man into his own personal punching bag. Phil’s arms, torso, and legs are marked with bruises in various states of healing. Isaac started blaming Phil for everything. He blamed him for troubles at work or frustrations when out shopping. If Phil didn’t comply or agree with one of his wishes, Phil would go home with a new bruise.

Phil sighs. He always does when he catches up to his recent memories. He shifts into a new position on his bed and winces. The newer bruises on his back rub against his shirt.

He’s not sure why he’s with Isaac anymore. When things first began, Phil would cling to the good times. The times when Isaac would take him out and they would laugh together. Phil lived for those moments. Those moments have become so infrequent that they’re basically nonexistent at this point.

Phil pushes himself off his bed. He grabs some clothes out of his dresser and makes his way to the bathroom. The flat is quiet. Dan’s out with friends or something. Phil can’t remember what he told him.

He’s moving around the bathroom when he catches sight of his reflection. Phil turns to face the mirror. His dark hair is hanging limp. His eyes look too large for his face. They appear to be hollow and sad. His face looks overly pale and his cheek bones seem more pronounced.

Phil pulls his shirt over his head. He grimaces at the sight. His ribs protrude from under his multicolored skin. Red, purple, blue, yellow, and green clash with his pale complexion. More bruises jump out at him from his thighs. A single tear escapes from Phil’s eye and slides down his cheek. He quickly wipes it away before stepping into his shower.

Phil’s running a towel through this wet hair when he returns to his room. His phone is blinking from its spot on his nightstand. Phil unlocks it to see that he has a missed call from Issac. With a sigh, Phil dials his number.

“Where were you?” Isaac asks in a harsh tone. Phil pulls the phone back slightly from his ear.

“I was in the shower,” Phil replies. His voice flat and tired.

“Were you really?” Isaac question.

“Yes,” Phil replies in the same tone as before. Isaac quiets for a moment.

“You better not be lying to me. I’ll know if you’re lying to me,” Isaac warns. His voice is only slightly less harsh than before.

“I’m not lying to you,” Phil responds. Their conversation is starting to leave him exhausted.

“I expect you at my place in thirty minutes,” Isaac instructs. Phil doesn’t want to. He’s tired and just want to curl up in his bed. If he doesn’t comply, he will get it worst next time.

“Fine,” Phil says flatly.

“See you soon,” Isaac responds before hanging up. Once Phil’s sure the call has ended, he lets out a large sigh. He quickly throws on his shoes and jacket. After making sure that he has his keys, wallet, and phone, Phil heads towards Isaac’s flat.

Nearly a half an hour later, Phil finds himself in front of Isaacs door. A strong urge to vomit crawls into his throat. He swallows hard and blanches as he knocks on the door. The feeling of dread encompasses his body. The door swings open and Isaac appears in front of him.

Isaac says nothing. He just grabs Phil’s arm and pulls him inside. Phil hears the door shut and lock behind him. The knowledge that tonight isn’t going to be a good night invades his thoughts. Isaac pushes Phil up against a wall and kisses him hard. Phil gives in, returning the kiss. It leaves a bad taste on Phil’s lips.

“I missed you baby,” Isaac murmurs against Phil’s neck. He can feel him nipping at his skin. Isaac’s hands fan across Phil’s body. Every touch feels like fire in the worst possible way.

Phil attempts to pull away from Isaac’s burning touch and his poison kisses. He can’t though. He’s pinned between the wall and Isaac. Phil struggles for a minute and Isaac stops all movement. He steps back and looks at Phil.

“What are you doing?” Isaac asks. Phil’s breath hitches.

“I-I’m not in the mood,” Phil stutters. His voice sounds meek. Anger flashes through Isaac’s eyes. He holds Phil tighter against the wall.

“What was that?” Isaac hisses. Phil closes his eyes and swallows hard. When he opens his eyes, Isaac is staring intently at him.

“I don’t feel like having sex,” Phil states. A fist collides with his left cheek. Phil’s mouth drops open in shock. Isaac’s always been careful about hitting him where it can’t be seen. He’s never hit him in the face. Phil brings his hand up and lightly hisses as his fingers come in contact with the sore skin.

“Would you like to try that again?” Isaac spits. Phil freezes. He’s not sure what to do now. He opens and closes his mouth a few times, but no words come out.

“We’re having sex. I want sex,” Isaac states. He grabs Phil’s arm and begins to drag him down the hall towards his bedroom. Phil digs his heels into the carpet and attempts to wretch his arm out of Isaac’s grasps.

Isaac reels around and hits him in the face again. The shock on the impact stuns Phil for a moment. This allows Isaac to pull Phil into his bedroom. Phil stumbles towards the bed. Isaac grabs him and spins him around so they’re facing each other.

He grabs at Phil’s shirt. Phil tries to hold it down, but he can’t. After Phil’s shirt is removed, Isaac moves on to undoing his pants. Phil is struggling against him. Another blow impacts with his face. Phil cries out in pain. Isaac manages to strip of Phil’s pants and underwear. He throws him face down on the bed.

Tears are streaming down his face. Phil knows what’s going to happen next. Protests tumble from his mouth, but they fall on deaf ears. Phil hears Isaac’s belt hit the floor. He starts screaming as he feels Isaac’s hands touching him.

It’s long past sun down when Dan returns home. The first thing he notices is how quiet the flat seems to be. He walks around calling for Phil, but gets no response. He frowns when he finds Phil’s room empty.

Dan checks everywhere he can think of for a note from Phil. When he comes up empty handed, he pulls out his phone. Phil doesn’t answer his call. Dan frowns at his phone.

When he told Phil that he would be out all day with friends, Phil didn’t indicate that he wouldn’t be home when Dan returned. Dan hopes that Phill just ran out to the store and will be back shortly. Dan doesn’t want to entertain the other option.

Dan isn’t blind. He’s noticed how withdrawn Phil has become these last six months. Dan has also noticed how Phil seems to shy away from loud noises and voices. He has his suspicions, but he can’t confirm anything. When he tries to talk to Phil, Phil changes the subject and becomes evasive.

Dan settles onto the couch and gets about an hour’s worth of tv watched before he realizes Phil isn’t home yet. He checks his phone, but there’s nothing. He tries Phil again, but it just rings. Dan begins to start pacing around the flat.

The pacing lasts a few hours. Dan kills his phone battery trying to contact Phil. Phil’s phone eventually goes straight to voicemail. Dan sighs and makes his way to the front door. He plants himself on the steps and waits for Phil to return.

It’s either really late or really early by the time Phil awakes. The air is chilly against his exposed skin. His body aches in protest as he sits up. He rubs his eyes and hisses at how tender they are. After a few minutes, he can vaguely see in the darken space.

When he pushes himself off the bed, his knees immediately buckle. His hand grabs at the bed, but he still crashes onto the floor. He holds his breath. Isaac doesn’t come through the door.

Phil shuffles across the scratchy carpet on his hands and knees. He locates his pile of clothes and slowly pulls them on. His body protest the entire time. After five minutes of struggling, Phil manages to pull himself into a standing position. He slowly makes his way out of the room.

The light is on in the lounge. Isaac is passed out on the couch with an empty liquor bottle in his hand. Two more bottles lay on the floor in front of the couch. Phil doesn’t know if they’re old or new, but he hopes they’re from tonight. If they’re from tonight, then Phil won’t have to fight Isaac in order to leave.

Phil grabs his shoes and coat. A soft groan slips from his lips and he hears a slightly louder one from behind him. Phil freezes and holds his breath. He quickly glances over his shoulder to see Isaac still asleep.

He opens the door as quietly as possible and slips out into the night. Phil hobbles down the street towards the underground station. Once he’s settled on the train, he pulls his phone out. It does nothing for him because it’s dead.

Phil doesn’t know how he looks, but he can guess though. His body screams in protest at every movement. He can see the expressions of the other passengers. No one wants to look at him directly and they have given him a wide berth.

The train eventually arrives at his stop. What should be a ten minute walk home takes him half an hour or more. Phil’s doesn’t have the best concept of time at the moment. He sighs with relief when he finally arrives at his front door. After a bit of struggling, he manages to unlock the door and step inside.

Phil has taken two steps inside the apartment and locked the door when he freezes. Another pair of arms are wrapped tightly around his middle and another body is pressed against his. The arms are wrapped around him so tightly that they’re pressing on his bruises. Phil yelps in pain.

“Sorry,” a voice apologizes as the body retracts itself. Phil squints in the dim light of the entryway. A disheveled Dan stands at the bottom of the stairs. Neither say anything more as Phil takes off his coat and shoes.

Dan leads them upstairs and into the lounge. Phil trails about five steps behind him. He knows he’s pushing it, but he doesn’t want Dan to worry. Dan walks about halfway into the lounge and stops. He needs answers about everything. Not just where Phil was tonight, but also what has been going on with him lately.

He turns around with his mouth opening to confront Phil. The words die in his throat. Phil looks worse for wear. His hair is all over the place. His face is pale and he’s sporting two black eyes. Another bruise seems to be on his cheek. His shirt is inside out and his pants are just barely hanging onto his hips.

“What?” Phil asks. Phil looks around himself, wondering what he missed. He looks over Dan. His hair is staring to curl and stick up. Dark circles are forming under his eyes and his mouth hangs open. He’s wearing an old t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. He looks pretty normal except for the open mouth and the fact that he appears tired.

“Your face. What happened?” Dan asks. Dan takes a step towards Phil and Phil takes a step away. He raises his hand to his face. The skin feels swollen and tender to the touch. He winces at the pain.

“It’s nothing,” he lies. Dan looks at him with his eyes wide and a look of disbelief is on his face.

“What do you mean it’s nothing? You have two black eyes and a bruise on your cheek! What happened?” Dan exclaims as he gestures towards Phil. His voice raises slightly. Phil flinches away from Dan. Dan realizes what’s happening and takes a couple of deep breaths. He places his arms in front of him in a non confronting manner.

“Please tell me what happened,” Dan pleads quietly. The distraught look on Dan’s face tugs at Phil’s heart strings. Tears prick at his eyes. He drops his hands in his hand, ignoring the pain. Sobs begin to wreak his body as the tears start to fall.

He jumps slightly as arms wrap around his torso. They’re gentle this time. Dan’s scent floods Phil’s nose. He buries his head into his shoulder and cries. His tears start to soak Dan’s shirt.

Dan whispers reassuring things into Phil’s ear and gently rubs his back. Phil’s too emotional right now to care how much Dan’s touch actually hurts. Dan unfurls his arms and leads them over to the couch. They sit side-by-side and Dan pulls Phil in close. They sit there in near silence. The only sound in Phil’s crying.

“What happened Phil? Please tell me,” Dan pleads. Phil’s crying has subsided and he’s calmed down. Phil sits up a little straighter and sniffles a few times.

“He hit me,” Phil whispers. Dan’s mouth drops open slightly as an automatic reaction.

“Who hit you? Isaac?” Dan asks. Phil nods his head. Dan stops breathing. His anger and sadness course through his body. Phil waits with bated breath. He can feel Dan’s tense body against his own.

“How could do that?” Dan asks. Phil shrugs.

“It happens,” he responds. Dan shakes his head.

“It shouldn’t be happening. Why would he do something like that?” Dan questions. Phil shrugs. He’s tired and really doesn’t want to be having this conversation. He’s already said too much.

“We got into a fight. he wanted to have sex and I didn’t. He got angry,” Phil explains. The words tumble out of his mouth before he can stop them. Dan’s mind goes into overdrive. Phil’s limping and his slow pace play over in his mind. A sickening thought creeps into his brain.

“Did he rape you?” Dan asks in a whisper. Phil tenses up. The seconds slip away and neither of them move. Finally, Phil nods his head. Dan can’t believe it. Questions shoot through his head. He abruptly stands up and walks over to where his phone is charging.

“What are you doing?” Phil asks as he watches Dan grab his phone.

“Calling the police,” Dan states, not looking up from his screen. Phil reaches his arm out towards Dan.

“No. Please no,” Phil pleads. Dan looks up at him. Phil looks as though he’s on the verge of tears once again.

“Why not? He raped you. He has to pay,” Dan states. He can hear the edge of anger in his voice. He takes a couple of deep breaths; trying to calm down.

“I don’t want to get him in trouble,” Phil explains. Dan scoffs internally. Isaac is scum and deserves everything that comes to him.

“I’m not letting this go. You need to tell someone,” Dan counters. Phil drops his head. He’s admitting defeat. Dan’s never going to drop this.

“Fine, but only if you stay with me through everything,” Phil says. Dan crosses the room and takes Phil into his arms.

“I’ll be with you every step of the way,” Dan assures him. He places a kiss on Phil’s temple before turning his attention back to his phone.

Dan calls the police and they are directed to a hospital where officers will meet them. They arrive and Phil is whisked away for testing. Dan reassures him that he will be waiting for him when he’s done.

While Phil is having a rape kit preformed on him, Dan is being processed as well. They’re collecting elimination samples from him and questioning him. When Dan’s allowed in Phil’s room, he’s saddened at the sight.

Phil’s sits in the bed wearing a hospital gown. He looks so small and fragile. Bruises litter his arms and Dan’s heart breaks. Dan sits down in the bed and scoops Phil into his arms. Phil gladly curls up into Dan.

The officers come back and ask Phil to tell his statement. Dan sits beside him the whole time. Their hands clasp together and Dan strokes Phil’s arm in a reassuring manner. To hear everything Phil’s gone through breaks Dan’s heart. He had no idea, but he’s glad that Phil’s getting the help he needs.

The police arrest Isaac and detain him for questioning. At first, he denies everything. However, the case against him is strong. The biggest piece of evidence is Phil’s testimony.

They go to court eight months later. Phil’s physical marks have healed. The emotional ones still linger. He’s been going to therapy and has really begun to improve. He’s starting to become more outgoing and he’s gaining back the weight he had lost.

Dan sits in the courtroom while Phil gives his testimony. Hearing it for the second time didn’t make it any easier. It reminds Dan of everything Phil has been through and how much progress he has made.

Phil keeps his eyes on Dan the entire time he’s talking. He can’t thank the man enough for staying by him the entire time. Dan gives him a reassuring smile when he’s finished.

Isaac is convicted of rape and assault. Phil cries and hugs Dan tightly after the judge hands down the verdict. Dan can feel tears sliding down his face. He’s so happy. Not only did Phil get justice, but their nightmare is finally over.

“It’s over,” Phil whispers into Dan’s neck.

“Yes it is,” Dan whispers back.


End file.
